


Un momento en el verano

by LexSnape



Series: Facebook Request [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Summer Love, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Harry y Cedric en el Torneo Mundial de Quidditch.





	Un momento en el verano

**Author's Note:**

> La costumbre de ofrecer drabbles de las parejas que me comenten en face no se va, así que al final voy a publicarlas aquí sin revisión ni nada porque estoy pajera -?-   
> Un Cedric/Harry~ Desde mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter que no escribo de esos dos juntos, así que espero comprensión por lo forzado que me ha salido esto porque así me tuve que forzar yo por hacer que esos se amaran aquí~  
> Disfruteeen~
> 
> Regalo para Argelia Aka.

Con el corazón acelerado se dejó guiar por el campamento, saltando cuerdas, estacas y banderines de los equipos que jugarían en la final en menos de doce horas, para luego encontrarse saltando raíces y esquivando ramas bajas, con su mano sujetada con firmeza en la mano de Cedric.

Cuando Hermione se diera cuenta que no estaba en la carpa durmiendo con Ron iba a volverse loca de preocupación, y estaba seguro le gritaría y regañaría por horas, pero ¿qué esperaba? Cedric había aparecido de pronto, habían hablado sentados en la dura tierra, bajo el sol y cuando el niño de la carpa vecina había empezado a llorarle a su madre habían sido cubiertos de polvo a causa del pequeño tornado que había hecho aparecer en medio de su berrinche.

La madre se había disculpado con un ingles trabajoso y se había metido a la carpa donde el llanto del niño había desaparecido, y Cedric le había dicho con una sonrisa enorme que había descubierto un estanque en el bosque, que podían nadar juntos un rato.

¿Cómo se suponía que se negara? Era Cedric, tan apuesto que lo hacía sonrojar, amable, brillante y con esa mirada intensa que conseguía que su vientre se apretara y su polla saltara dentro de su ropa. Además, quería que Harry lo acompañara.

Harry no era tan estúpido como muchos creían. Reconocía el relajado coqueteo del chico mayor, y estaba más que dispuesto a ver que sucedía si se encontraban fuera de la vista de todos.

—Ahí está —Cedric señaló entusiasmado el pequeño lago, y Harry se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero sonrió entusiasmado—. Es todo nuestro para nadar hasta la hora del té.

Harry asintió, y se quedó mirando a Cedric cuando el chico se sacó la playera, y se sacó los zapatos empujándolos con sus propios pies. Luego empezó a abrirse los pantalones, pero se detuvo ahí, y lo miró con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa conocedora.

—No voy a meterme yo solo Harry —las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron.

—¿Vamos a nadar en nuestra ropa interior?

Cedric sonrió aun más y caminó en su dirección, ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo, pero Harry retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que Cedric lo tomó por la muñeca para evitar que se alejara más, se inclinó y sus labios acariciaron la sien de Harry en su camino.

—A menos que quieras que nademos desnudos, Harry —el susurro, los labios rozando su lóbulo y el pulgar de Cedric acariciando el interior de su muñeca apagaron su cerebro, porque asintió.

Cedric lo miró en estado de shock por unos momentos, luego se sonrojó y rio.

—Te llevare al baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts, pero aquí cualquiera puede vernos —Harry sonrió con el rostro iluminado de color rojo, totalmente avergonzado, pero asintió ¿de qué otra forma podía responder? Cuando Cedric lo soltó y empezó a sacase los pantalones, él se sacó la playera tratando de no mirar ¿Entonces tenían una cita?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sí llegaron aquí se merecen un premio! Gracias por leer y la paciencia, sí les gustó dejen un comentario, si creen que esta pareja necesita más amor dejen un hermoso comentario y compartan para que el amor por la ship crezca~  
> Acepto críticas constructivas, no acepto amenazas de muerte, ni solicitudes para hacer una continuación de esta o cualquier historia.  
> Los amo gracias por leer~


End file.
